


Work in progress

by DNanikki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNanikki/pseuds/DNanikki
Summary: The young dutch flowerowner Abel Lauwens gets stabbed one day in an alleyway, and already thought that this has been it, before he gets saved by the beautiful Dr. Williams. He starts to fall for the young woman, and quickl develops an interest in her.To bad that she is not single, as he needs to find out soon enough, and instead has a boyfriend who is honest, loyal, and has a way smaller risk of getting randomly stabbed. Will he give up on her? Pursue her? And if he does, how will his actions affect her calm, stable life...?





	Work in progress

Abel Lauwens was Dutch.   
He and his siblings were the owners of a little flowershop, and respected citizens in their part of the city. The where loved by their neighbours for being calm, quiet and, sometimes, Laura would even gift them some of their flowers for special occasions.   
Abel Lauwens was pretty well off, and had a good talent for money.   
He made more money than it would, normally, be even possible for such a small shop.   
Also, he was currently bleeding out openly on the street.   
His breath was heavy, and by now, the bright light of the street lantern burned painfully in his eyes. He knew that this street wasn’t busy this late, and his chances of being found in time where slim at best. By now, he wished that he wouldn’t have kept his phone in his front pocket where the knife had effortlessly went through. Though he doubted that, whoever had done this, would have kept his phone intact either way.   
With disdain he felt his blood slowly turning into a small puddle under his body, and for a short moment, he felt pissed. Even if he survived, this suit had been expensive, and it was ruined by now for sure.   
The most disdain, however, he felt at the thought of not warning his siblings from this. And before he slowly lost his consciousness, the last thing he felt was sadness at the thought of them seeing him like this.   
By the time he heard distant words, calls from a soft, calm voice, he couldn’t bring himself to listen closely enough anymore, and his sight went black. 

Abel hadn’t thought he would ever wake up again, and so, when he opened his eyes and looked at a beautiful, soft smile framed in golden curls, his first thought was the wrong one.   
He chuckled lightly as he looked into a gentle face. “I didn’t thought I would go to Heaven…”   
Just when the expression of the young woman slowly changed to surprised, and blushing at last, he slowly noticed that her white clothes where not an angels dress.   
It was a clean, white coat of a doctor, and he quickly noticed the name tag on it as he slowly felt embarrassment.   
The woman in front of him laughed awkwardly, and she took a small step back.   
“Well… you are not in Heaven, thanks to me, I suppose. You did come dangerously close though, you had lost a lot of blood and had quite the wound, it will certainly leave a scar.” Her voice was warm and calming as she spoke, tainted with a faint French accent, and slowly raised one of her hands.   
“My name is Doctor Marguerite Williams, and I was the one who found you, and brought you to the hospital.”   
Abel was still embarrassed when he shook her hand, but he hoped that his expression didn’t show it. Though, he couldn’t stop the light blush when the Doctor laughed softly and added: “Also, I am not an angel, still flattered though.”   
He looked quickly to the side, hoping she wouldn’t notice, and tried to distract quickly. “I am surprised someone still found me. The street isn’t visited a lot, only leads to a few fancy apartments. I was sure I would be found tomorrow morning at best.”   
Doctor Williams nodded seriously in return, and her expression slowly changed to more professional. “I was on my way back home from a late shift, and wanted to visit my father for the weekend when I found you. I tried to keep you conscious, but your wound was… quite serious, and you had lost consciousness already. You where really lucky that you made it to the hospital in time, you needed to be treated immediately.”   
She tilted her head, and looked at him concerned.   
“I also need to know if you can remember who did this to you. I didn’t let the police in to talk to you yet, you needed your rest. But someone did try to kill you, that much is obvious, and my questions are who and why.” She took a seat beside his bed, and Abel crossed his arms in disdain, even if it still pained a bit to rest them on his chest. He didn’t knew either who was it, though he could take a guess.   
However, the question as to why he couldn’t answer especially. He wasn’t sure how much the Doctor would actually tell to the police, so he simply shrugged in response.   
“I don’t know who it was. I was just on my way back home when that guy just appeared out of nowhere and stabbed me.” He lied easily, always ready to tell such a story just in case, and tried his best to appear shocked. “I was just on my way back home from visiting a friend, and then this…”   
She nodded lightly, and bit her lip in thought. “Okay, I should have guessed. The money from your wallet was missing, it was probably a robber.” A sigh left her lips, and she looked up at Abel serious again. “It may seem a bit ridiculous to tell you that, but everyone should be careful when going out at night, even if they wouldn’t appear as an easy victim to robbery and theft. I would recommend to go out when it’s still day, or at least take busy streets back home.”   
“It is cute how worried she sounds”, thought Abel to himself, before she smiled softly once more, and his pulse went up for just a short moment.   
“Be careful from now on, alright? I don’t want to see you here soon again!” He gave her a faint smile in return as she stood up again, and looked around. “You are stable for the moment, and you should recover in just a few days. If you agree, I want to send the officers to you right away. They waited for quite a while already, and it would probably be best to get his done quickly so you can completely concentrate on recovery.”   
A short feel of regret went through him as she left the room, and for the next days, the young woman would be the only thing on his mind…

Laura and Johann had visited him in the hospital a few times before he finally could be released, and now waited in anticipation outside of the hospital for their older brother.   
When he stepped out, still a bit slow, he could barely take a breath of fresh air before he was tackled by his younger sister, and hugged tightly by her.   
“Just a bit less, Laura, please. I can’t breathe properly.” He seemed to wear his always present Pokerface, but Laura could quickly read the slightest expression of pain, and let him go again.   
“Yeah, sorry! I just… we just waited so long for you to get out now, we need you in the shop again too, and the house was so empty without your constant lectures!” She seemed a bit agitated, but quickly calmed down when Johann patted her shoulder in comfort.   
“We both where pretty worried about you, and just glad you can come back home safely again.”   
Laura nodded quickly in agreement, and flashed a happy smile at her brother. “I am just glad you are safe now! And your Doctor was so nice as well!” She looked up at Abel with a sheepish smile. “I know, normally you are against giving stuff away for free, but I just needed to give her at least an offer for a potted plant, completely free! She did so much for you, and as soon as she sends me back which one she likes best, we can send it to her! Not even you can stop me from doing that!” She nodded determined and crossed her arms, and Johann sighed softly. For a moment he worried about getting one of his brothers famous rants, about how to never give things away for nothing in return, and so he was obviously surprised when Abel just nodded lightly back at Laura, and slowly walked towards the car.   
The blonde woman needed a short moment to register what had happened, and shared a surprised glance with her younger brother, before both looked to Abel again.   
“He didn’t rant at us.” Laura pointed out of the obvious, with a slightly surprised voice, as the youngest sibling looked to her concerned.   
“Are you sure he is healthy again? Maybe we should bring him back and ask them to check again.” The two were just a moment away from it, before their brother called them to the car, and they hurried as well to finally get back home again. 

The younger siblings were surprised that even at home, Abel stayed completely calm, and nearly even smiled when Laura told him she got a message from Doctor Williams back about what flowers she liked.   
The two were not stupid, they knew immediately that something was up, and two days later, the two decided to talk in the flowershop about it, out of earshot from their brother.   
“Okay, I think the answer is more than obvious.” Laura apparently had already decided on a reason, and Johann, even if not completely sure, was already declined to agree with her.   
“I think he has a weakness for… Williams, was it?”   
“Marguerite Williams, yes!” She nodded enthusiastically. “I mean, I don’t judge! She saved his life, and she is quite cute!” The young woman smiled dreamy. “That I would still see the day where my big brother actually shows affection to someone…”   
Her younger brother chuckled lightly as he listened. “Hey, don’t be so mean! You know he is quite the affectionate person if he just wants to.”   
“But he never wants to, that the problem! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to actually see him like this!”   
“He is 25, not 50. I am certain it’s not just a once in a lifetime thing, just because it may be the first time.”  
She rolled her eyes lightly in return and grinned. “Don’t ruin it! It is special, and we need to observe it as long as we still can!”  
Johann needed to admit one thing, he was, time and time again, amazed by Laura’s enthusiasm.   
“And what do you suggest now? That we help him somehow?” Laura smiled happily at her brothers suggestion, and nodded.   
“We could at least help a bit! Abel delivers the plant this evening, and he won’t have much time to search for the best one. We could help out there, at least find the prettiest and most impressive, and that should help a bit already! Maybe add a nice card as well ~” She hummed a happy melody, more than satisfied with her plan, and Johann smiled back at her. “We could add a small flower clip or so as well, as a thank you. You already know which flowers she liked best, right?”   
It didn’t took long for the two to get to work, and whenever they had a bit of time they searched through the shop, trying to find only the most beautiful flower, while their brother sat in the backroom and dreamed quietly to himself about a beautiful, young Doctor. 

A few more hours went by until the evening, and when it slowly got dark outside already and the sun settled slowly to coloured the sky in warm red and golden, Abel drove down the streets to a small apartment.   
A in red paper hidden flower waited in the backseat, and the young man in the front tried his best to concentrate on the road.   
He needed to admit himself that he was unfamiliar with this feeling, though he most certainly knew from poems what it could be. Even if he shook it off soon again. Sure, she was young, and delicate, with beautiful purple eyes and hair that looked as soft as a cloud…   
He shook his head lightly again, wanting to shake he thoughts off him. The rational side of his mind told him that it was probably only because she had saved his life, because she had cared for him while in the hospital and had often stopped by for a short talk that he now had… some sort of feelings for her.   
The other side of his mind though, that had memorized dozens of poems, that had read book that described this feel oh so often, that had an affection for lovely things, told him without a pause just how amazing Marguerite Williams just seemed and how sweet her smile was.   
Sometimes, Abel disliked that side of his mind, but for now he was captured by it, and couldn’t help but let himself give in to those whispers, as he turned and drove into the street of her home.   
Just a few minutes later he waited in front of the door, just the slightest nervousness coming up and creeping through his stomach.   
As he rang the doorbell though, he knew it was too late for doubts, and just held carefully onto the flower for now.   
It took just a few seconds before the door opened, and Marguerite Williams stood before him. Her white coat had now been traded for a comfortable looking red jacket and fitting skirt, but that didn’t made her look like any less of an angel.   
A friendly smile was immediately on her lips, and Abel could feel how his heart just beat slightly faster than usual.   
“Oh! Abel Lauwens, right? Come on in, I just made some coffee, if you’d like?” She stepped aside quickly, and the young man followed her gesture and stepped inside the small house. The walls where coloured in warm orange, brown and dark red tones, and the living room Abel now stepped in included many pictures on the walls, and a big, very soft looking couch.   
It seemed just a little bit messy, and gave off a very welcoming and open feel.  
“Just like the woman it belongs to”, Abel thought to himself, and gave a light smile in return as Marguerite gestured around a bit.   
“Please, sit down, I will get you a cup of coffee! Would you please set the flower on the table? I will unpack it in a moment, and sorry it’s a bit messy here, I didn’t get to clean in the last days, a lot of late shifts.” She sighed softly, but soon smiled back at him again while she hurried to the kitchen.   
While she prepared the coffee, Abel still took a short moment to look around the room, especially the pictures.   
In most of them was Marguerite, more often the not in a group.   
In many, she stood beside a girl that looked nearly identical to her, only the eyes showing the difference between them, and the fact that the other woman had shorter hair.   
In others she was with an older man, who also had a striking resemblance to her. “Probably her father she mentioned”, guessed Abel.   
In another picture she was with the girl again, and now a young man with tanned skin and dark brown hair as well. She looked more timid herself, while the two people beside her had wide grins set up and striked a happy pose for the camera.   
A few other pictures, that seemed a lot like family pictures, showed the three again, Marguerites father and another middle aged man as well, who’s most striking feature where his green eyes instead of the usual blue.   
In the newest looking pictures another man seemingly was beside Marguerite as well, but before Abel could look at the pictures any closer she already came back from the kitchen, two cups in her hands.   
Just one soft smile and Abel was distracted again, taking one of the cups with a quick “Thank you” before his eyes where only on the young woman in front of him once more.   
While she, on the other hand, only had her curious glance on the flower, which was still hidden behind the red paper of the flowershop.   
“For which one did you decide in the end? Laura send quite a few suggestions, I wasn’t even sure which one to choose in the end now.” She giggled, and send down her cup before her delicate hands felt over the paper.   
“I do not know either, my sister insisted on searching it out for me.” He wasn’t sure if that made him look bad, that his sister did the job for him, but Marguerite thought the opposite.   
“That is adorable! It’s nice to have such a caring sister, isn’t it?” She smiled wryly and added, “I wish my own would be like that…”   
Abel looked at her in sympathy, and couldn’t help but to pat her shoulder lightly. If only for a short moment, before he soon pulled his hand away again. She still seemed too appreciate the gesture, however, and looked up at him a bit troubled.   
“Sorry, I didn’t want to rant.”   
He quickly shook his head. “It’s alright. You don’t need to apologize over just one complaint.”   
His heart picked up its pace once more when he saw her smile again, a small smile thanks to him.   
“Thank you, it’s just… My sister can be difficult sometimes.” She laughed a bit awkwardly.   
“Trust me, I know that. My sister can be quite thickheaded if she just wants to be, and picky. But she is also quite reliable and kind hearted, just like my brother, so I suppose I had luck on that matter.” Abel just tried to think himself into her situation, before she lit up again though.   
“A sister and a brother with you too? Now that is a coincidence!” She laughed quietly, and looked up at him curious. “Don’t tell me that you are the oldest sibling too?”   
Now it was Abel’s turn to smile, and he nodded. “I am indeed.”   
She grinned lightly, and Abel was captured by the joyful aura that surrounded her for this moment.   
“What a coincidence! Wait just one moment!” She quickly got up and walked up to the family portrait, taking it carefully from the wall before laying it in front of him.   
“That is Amelia, my little sister, and Michael, my youngest brother.” She showed first to the young woman that looked so strikingly similar to herself, and then at the tanned young man at the right.   
Then she just showed for a short moment to the older men in the picture. “That’s Arthur, Amelia’s father, and Francis, my own.”   
Abel glanced curiously at Marguerite for a moment, but decided not to ask any further as he noticed a slightly melancholic expression on her face.   
Instead he got out his phone, and quickly found one of the pictures of him and his own siblings together. “You already know of Laura, and the youngest of us is Johann.” He showed to the two for a moment, and Marguerites smile soon came back as she looked at them.   
“They look so nice! So similar to you as well!”, she noted and looked up at him again.   
“And you three own a flowershop together?”   
Abel nodded as answer, and let his phone wander into his pocket again. “I am responsible for the finances, Laura cares for the flowers and Johann mostly cares about the sales and works at the register. It’s a family business.”   
Marguerite listened intensely, and seemed more than happy to hear about it, before her gaze turned to the flower again.   
“Alright, but now I am really curious which one she picked now!” She giggled, and Abel could only smile as well as he carefully helped her to unpack the delicate plant.   
Her expression soon changed to surprised as she looked at the little plant, rich and filed with small flowers.   
“Oh, this was one of the flowers I didn’t knew the name of!”, she remembered, and smiled softly at the white petals. Abel could only chuckle in return.   
“They are called bleeding hearts, and I think they fit you perfectly.” He looked at the soft, hanging petals, the heart shape and little drops below them proving their name to be fitting.   
Marguerite smiled lightly, and looked up at Abel again. “Bleedings hearts for a Doctor, huh? It does fit indeed.” She seemed satisfied with her explanation, but Abel shook his head.   
“Not because of that, though it may fit as well. You don’t need to know flower meanings as a florist, but it is a small hobby of mine, so let me tell you about Bleedings Hearts.” His eyes lit up just the smallest bit as he continued.   
“Bleeding Hearts stand for purity, especially when it comes to young women. Where many flowers are subtle in its meaning, bleeding hearts are bold and dramatic, and despite having many names, their meaning always stays the same.   
They stand for expressing your emotions, for being sensitive and maybe even too caring for the people around you, for innocence, beauty and a good heart.”   
Marguerite had started blushing as Abel explained, and he needed to admit, maybe he had been just a little bit dramatic.   
She looked at the pure white petals, and couldn’t help but smile. “That is quite a lot of meaning for such a small flower, isn’t it?” She carefully felt over the flowers once more.   
“Outside of decoration the flower rarely finds any purpose, but a tincture out of its roots supposedly helps against difficult nerve pains as well, so it does have some medical significance as well.” With that, Abel finished his lecture, and went quiet once more as the young woman looked at the flower enamored.   
“You said your little sister chose the flower, correct? I hope that wasn’t her way of flirting, to choose such a flower with meanings like purity and innocence.” She giggled softly, and just now did Abel notice that, in a way, she was actually correct.   
Just that his sister didn’t flirt for her own sake, but for him, and he fell right into her trap.   
Now his cheeks slowly turned red, and he quickly looked to the side, pretending to concentrate on the pictures again.   
“Really, I would be sad to disappoint her like that. I am already taken anyways!” She sounded genuinely concerned all of a sudden, and it took Abel a short moment before the words actually got to him.   
A short, cold pain shot through his heart, and as he looked at the pictures again, he did indeed notice another man on them. At a first, fleeting glance he could have confused him with Marguerites little brother, but now, when he looked for more than a second, the differences where obvious, and he could only guess that this was her boyfriend.   
His face turned into his usual Pokerface again quickly, and he did his best to not let himself show any change as he turned back to her again.   
Turned back to be beautiful, soft, and unreachable angel.   
“I will ask her if she intended it like that, and tell her if she did”, he responded simply, and there she looked up at him once more, with this painfully gentle smile.   
“I would just like to be sure. Thank you again for explaining it to me, it really sounded fascinating.” She chuckled, so soft, with a voice that angels would be jealous of.   
“Maybe I should get into flower meanings as well, when I get the time for it!”   
Abel simply nodded as answer, and quickly looked on his wristwatch, pretending to be concerned all of a sudden.   
“Oh, excuse me, I think I am quite late already. Since the incident, Laura wants be back before it gets too dark outside, and I think she will start to worry when I won’t come back soon.”   
Apparently that was convincing enough for Marguerite, as she quickly nodded in understanding.   
“That’s only natural, I can’t blame her. You should drive back soon, and please, send your siblings a thank you for the flowers again!”   
He just nodded lightly in return, and in a few moments, he had left the house, slowly slumping back to his car, to drive back home.   
His home.   
His nice, clean, Marguerite missing home…

**Author's Note:**

> I will upload a story here for the first time. I just want to see if my writing is actually worth something, and if I should continue. I want reviews, because I paused writing for multiple months now and I am not 100% sure if I can still do it ^^   
> Either way though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Maybe, or maybe not, I will continue with the story :3


End file.
